A fleur de toi
by hotaru88
Summary: L'orgueil peut empêcher la vérité d'éclater, peut séparer voire détruire... Mais l'amour est plus fort que tout. Bon en gros il y a un quiproquo entre Harry et Draco qui fait qu'ils se séparent... Le rating M n'est pas là pour décorer lemon powa XD
1. Chapter 1

**Alors cette fic date de il y a très longtemps** (février 2007 pour être exacte ! lol) mais je vide mes tiroirs et je recopie toutes mes anciennes fics… Avant de m'atteler aux nouvelles !!

Aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, même pas Draco pleurniche amèrement et euhhhh ben enjoy ! Lol

Cette mini fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 et donc pas non plus du 7 XD (je l'ai encore pas lu : honte à moi !).

Hum, la chanson est de Vitaa et le titre de ma fic lui est emprunté…

Je préviens que les réticents à la guimauve peuvent partir… Ils ne sont pas les bienvenus dans mon pays de bisounours .

**Ceux qui m'ont déjà lu le savent bien, que je n'envisage pas une fic sans une bonne dose de tristesse d'abord pour finir sur une happy-end dégoulinante de mièvreries suivie souvent d'un bon lemon :p **

**Je vais la poster en plusieurs parties (3 exactement à peu près égales) mais les updates seront très fréquents vu que la mini fic est déjà terminée… **

**A fleur de toi.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

La septième année pour nos héros s'achevait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il restait un mois avant la fin des cours et Voldemort avait péri 6 mois plus tôt, tué par Harry.

Cela faisait un mois.

Oui, un mois que Draco et Harry sortaient ensemble.

Eh oui, la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est bien mince et ce n'était certainement pas nos deux protagonistes qui allaient dire le contraire…

La nouvelle en avait toutefois surpris plus d'un ! Surtout que c'était leur première histoire tout du moins pour Draco. Harry avait comme tout le monde le sait, déjà échangé un bisou mouillé avec Cho mais rien de plus. Et ce n'était franchement pas folichon selon ses propres dires.

Mais avec Draco, c'était diffèrent. Cela s'était fait tout naturellement. Le cours de potion du matin, ce jour là, avait été très animé puisqu'ils en étaient carrément venus aux mains. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés en retenue avec Rogue tous les deux.

_Flash-back_

-« Bon, le simple fait de vous retrouver seul tous les deux dans la même salle est déjà une bonne punition selon moi… Je vous laisse donc régler vos comptes… Je reviens dans deux heures ! »

Sur ce, Rogue quitta la pièce laissant un Draco et un Harry bouillonnants de rage.

-« Potter, tu vas me payer le coup de poing de ce matin ! » Cracha le blond.

-« Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Rétorqua le brun, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent alors à se battre.

La « bataille » fût rude.

A la longue épuisés, ils se stoppèrent, s'aggripant machinalement aux vêtements de l'autre, leur visage à quelques centimètres de distance.

Harry s'interrogeait depuis un bon moment sur les sentiments qui le liaient à Draco et était relativement troublé d'être si proche de lui.

-« Je… Malfoy… Lâche moi. » Dit faiblement le brun.

Draco le fixait, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Bien qu'il se répétait qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas avoir de sentiments pour qui que ce soit, il devait bien admettre que Harry lui était de moins en moins indifférent.

-« Pourquoi ? Je te fais de l'effet ? » Ricana-t-il alors en réponse.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Draco l'embrassait tendrement.

Le baiser durait, durait…

Bien qu'au départ il restait en surface, ils l'approfondirent rapidement, l'envie de plus se faisant sentir au creux de leurs reins.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille.

Le blond se releva tant bien que mal et tendit une main au brun pour l'aider.

-« Je… » Commença-t-il.

Mais Harry avait déjà recollé ses lèvres contre celles de sa Némésis.

Draco rompit le baiser et murmura, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage :

-« On peut toujours essayer… »

_Fin flash-back_

Un mois passa donc et tout allait bien. Leurs caractères pourtant très opposés se complétaient parfaitement.

Draco était heureux, ce soir, il dirait à Harry qu'il l'aimait. Ses sentiments avaient eu le temps de mûrir et il se rendait bien compte qu'il y tenait énormément à son Gryffondor. Il était donc bien décidé à lui avouer son amour.

Le brun, lui aussi l'aimait mais ne lui avait encore pas dit, ayant peur d'une éventuelle réaction négative. De toute manière, leur relation était encore platonique, ils prenaient leur temps.

Le blond se dirigeait donc, résigné, vers la tour des rouges et or lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étouffé. Il se cacha donc dans un coin et pencha la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il y vit lui fit terriblement mal…

Harry était plaqué au mur par un Seamus fou de désir qui se frottait inlassablement à lui.

Sans vouloir en voir davantage, ne pouvant retenir ses sanglots, il partit en courant.

« Il ne peut pas m'avoir fait cela, dites moi que je rêve, pas à moi… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux de lui, de m'attacher à ce point ? Il va payer, il ne saura jamais à quel point il compte pour moi ! » Se dit-il tout en courrant vers sa chambre.

Si le blond était resté, il aurait pu se rendre compte à quel point il se trompait…

-« Seamus, lâche moi ! » Cria Harry, accolé au mur.

-« Non, je t'aime et je te veux ! Largue Malfoy, je vaux bien mieux que lui, ce n'est qu'un sale con ! »

-« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de lui !-Et il repoussa violemment Seamus qui tomba par terre-Je l'aime et contre ça tu ne peux rien faire ! »

Et il repartit sans se retourner.

Seamus eût quand même le temps de lui dire :

-« Tu verras, tu viendras de toi-même vers moi, Malfoy te fera du mal et là, tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison ! »

OoO

Draco attendait Harry de pied ferme dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se hâtait d'ailleurs de l'y rejoindre.

_TOC TOC _

-« Dray ? T'es là ? J'peux rentrer ? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, le brun entra et vit sa Némésis, debout à côté du lit, le regard vide.

-« Draco ? Ca ne va pas ? » S'enquit alors Harry en s'approchant.

-« Potter ! On peut savoir ce que tu viens foutre là ? » Cracha le blond avec haine.

« J'y arriverais jamais… » Se dit-il pourtant.

Le brun, à l'entente de ces mots se mit à pâlir.

-« Mais, je… Pourquoi tu m'appelles Potter ? »

-« C'est pas ton nom peut-être ? On n'est pas plus intime que cela à ce que je sache ! »

-« Mais… Mais… Enfin, Dray, on est ensemble depuis un mois pourtant… » Articula du mieux qu'il pût Harry.

-« Ouais, c'est vrai… C'était marrant de voir comment t'étais accro à moi mais je me suis lassé, je me suis bien amusé mais là je ne te supporte plus Potter… »

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » Se répétait-t-il continuellement dans sa tête.

Le brun refoulait difficilement ses larmes.

-« A… Alors, c'était qu'un jeu pour toi ? »

-« Bien ! Bon petit Griffy ! T'es long à la détente dis moi ! » Ricana le blond.

Et il se retournant, ne s'occupant plus d'Harry. Dos à lui, les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

Le brun hurla alors « je te déteste ! » et partit en courant.

« Comment a-t-il pu se foutre de moi à ce point ? Tous ses mots tendres, ses baisers… C'était que du vent ? Seamus avait raison… Si j'avais su… Pourtant, je l'aime… S'il savait à quel point je l'aime… » Se morfondait-il.

OoO

Un petit clic sur GO pour me donner votre avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2, merci pour les quelques reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir...

**Chapitre 2 : **

La fin de l'année arriva apportant son lot de souvenirs supplémentaires et de mélancolie…

Un an s'écoula où chacun se forgea un avenir plus ou moins de son côté.

Draco n'eût aucune aventure ne pouvant se résoudre à oublier Harry.

Le brun de son côté, avait fini par succomber à Seamus mais son amour pour sa Némésis ne faiblissait pas et il ne parvenait pas à passer à autre chose. Seamus était patient mais il en avait marre de ne pas coucher avec Harry, celui-ci se bloquant à chaque fois prétextant qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Draco avait appris que Harry était avec Seamus et en avait été totalement dévasté.

« Lui, il se tape ce sale connard et moi je suis incapable d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un… Je vais me retrouver vierge à 60 ans… » Se disait-il souvent.

OoO

La traditionnelle fête des anciens arriva et Poudlard retrouva le temps d'une soirée les visages heureux des anciens élèves de la génération d'Harry.

La grande salle était comble.

Draco était venu avec Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Quand à Harry, il était accompagné de Ron, d'Hermione et bien sûr de Seamus.

D'ailleurs ce dernier était attablé et en grande discussion avec le brun.

-« Ne fais pas ça Harry » Supplia Seamus.

-« C'est mieux comme ça… Je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais… je suis désolé… je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire et partir… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et j'y arrive plus sans lui… J'ai besoin de le lui dire… »

Et Harry se leva et partit vers la table des professeurs.

Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore et lui parla à l'oreille pendant plusieurs minutes. On vit le vieil homme hocher la tête, puis il se leva et tapa dans ses mains pour imposer le silence qui se fit presque instantanément.

Draco n'avait pas lâché le brun des yeux depuis le début de la soirée et s'interrogeait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Je l'ai vu s'engueuler avec Seamus mais là, pourquoi il est parti parler avec Dumby ? »

-« Mes chers anciens élèves, la soirée, à la demande de Harry va continuer sous forme de karaoké ! J'ai trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée ! Et étant donné que c'est la sienne, c'est lui qui va commencer ! A toi Harry ! »

Toute la salle applaudit.

« Quel enfoiré ! Comment peut-il se permettre de me faire un coup pareil ? » râlait Seamus dans son coin.

Au même moment, Draco se posait beaucoup de questions :

« Il a de ces idées lui ! »

Harry s'avança sur l'estrade et se plaça devant le micro.

-« Je vais vous interpréter « A fleur de toi » de Vitaa, une chanson moldue qui vous est certainement inconnue mais qui signifie beaucoup pour moi… »

« Connais pas… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Par contre il a une voix drôlement rauque… C'est bizarre… » Pensa le blond.

La lumière se tamisa et la chanson commença.

Harry chercha des yeux gris. Une fois trouvés, il y planta les siens et ne les quitta plus.

« Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça… Attendez… Et si cette chanson… Mon dieu…» S'affola Draco.

La voix d'Harry s'éleva dans la salle coupant court aux pensées de Draco.

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas  
J'ai tant de mal à vivre, ivre  
De ce parfum si différent du tien  
Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui  
Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière  
Ca fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé de toi  
Souvent je me demande où j'en serais pour toi  
Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes...  
Sors de mes pensées_

Sa vois était grave et rauque, bourrée d'émotion. Draco, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large et essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles.

_  
J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro merci  
J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts même si  
J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force  
Je garde au plus profond de moi tout c'que tu m'as aimé_

Arriva le refrain.

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre  
Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes  
J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,  
Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes  
Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,  
Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_.

« Mais qu'il arrête de me fixer comme cela… Tout le monde nous regarde… Il… Il m'aime… Mais pourquoi il m'a trompé alors ? »

_Lui, il a tenté de me consoler  
Même s'il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé  
C'est vrai mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête,  
Pour la nuit pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais  
Il a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais  
Il a ramassé tes pots cassés  
Et il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures  
Tout ce que tu m'as laissé  
Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par coeur,  
Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures  
Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur  
Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras  
Sors de mes pensées  
_  
Harry tremblait de plus en plus mais il ne quittait toujours pas le blond des yeux.

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre  
Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes  
J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,  
Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes  
Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,  
Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_.

Ils pleuraient tous les deux à présent, l'émotion de la salle était palpable.

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
Dis-moi seulement pourquoi ?  
Tu me restes comme ça...  
Je veux t'oublier  
Reprendre mes rêves et mes barrières  
Car je veux l'aimer comme toi..._

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre  
Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes  
J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,  
Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes  
Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,  
Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_.

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_…

Une fois ces derniers mots prononcés, il lâcha son micro et partit en courant, sortant du château.

Draco se lança aussitôt à sa suite.

« Je l'aime tellement… Il faut qu'il le sache même si je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné… »

Le blond déboula dans la cour et arriva près du lac. Harry était devant lui, de dos, ses épaules se soulevaient, preuve qu'il pleurait. Draco se plaça derrière lui sans le toucher et commença à parler, des sanglots dans la voix :

-« Quand tu es venu me voir, ce fameux soir il y a un an, et que je t'ai largué, tout ce que je t'ai dit… En fait, je… Je ne le pensais pas… »

-« Pour… Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? Demanda Harry tremblant sans se retourner.

--

Encore un chapitre et c'est terminé.

Suite mardi !

Un petit clic sur GO pour me faire plaisir ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews…

Voici la troisième et dernière partie…

Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 3 :**

-« Je voulais juste me protéger, je t'aimais tellement Harry… J'étais attaché à toi comme jamais je ne l'avais été avec qui que ce soit… Te voir me tromper, m'a complètement dévasté, j'ai pas supporté et je…

-« Attends ! De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je t'ai jamais trompé !-Dit vivement Harry en se retournant-Je t'aimais trop pour ça… » Continua-t-il, baissant la tête.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis un an.

-« Ne me mens pas ! Je t'ai vu Harry ! Comment tu peux continuer à me cacher çà ? Je n'ai pas rêvé quand je t'ai vu collé à Seamus au détour d'un couloir, ce fameux soir ! » S'énerva Draco.

-« Mais… T'es resté longtemps ? » Interrogea le brun confus.

-« Non… Je suis tout de suite parti… J'en avais assez vu ! »

-« Putain Draco ! Je l'ai repoussé ! Il m'a dit qu'il me voulait, que je devais casser avec toi, que tu me ferais souffrir et alors je l'ai envoyé chier en lui disant que je t'aimais et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire ! » Répliqua le brun.

-« Je… Mon dieu Harry… Je suis désolé… La douleur m'a totalement aveuglé… Je ne voulais pas me dévoiler… J'étais trop orgueilleux à cette époque… Je ne voulais pas perdre la face ! Si j'avais su… Je m'en veux Harry… Tellement… ! Ce soir là, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais en plus… »

Ils se fixaient, à présent, on pouvait lire de la tendresse dans leur regard.

-« J'ai tout gâché… Et maintenant, tu es avec Seamus… » Continua-t-il la voix brisée en baissant la tête.

-« Seamus, je ne l'aime pas ! Et il le sait très bien ! Avant d'aller chanter, j'ai rompu avec lui… Draco, regarde moi… Pendant un an, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer ; je crois que tu l'as compris… »

-« Ca ne t'as pas empêché de coucher avec ce connard pendant toute une année ! » Le coupa Draco malgré lui, de l'amertume dans la voix.

-« La jalousie ne t'a jamais abandonné à ce que je vois… Mais tu sais… Il n'a jamais eu le droit de me toucher… » Répliqua Harry amusé.

Une lueur de joie passa dans les yeux du blond.

-« Tout à l'heure… Tu m'as dit que tu m'avais aimé et je… » Continua Harry en rougissant, mais il n'eût pas le temps de continuer que Draco avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Juste un chaste baiser mais qui leur parut déjà beaucoup.

-« Je t'aime Harry, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que toi et encore moins autre chose… Tu m'as manqué… » Murmura-t-il.

Et il se blottit dans les bras d'un brun trop heureux pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta donc de serrer son ange blond contre lui.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent…

Draco ne voulait pas bouger, savourant l'instant mais il commençait à avoir froid et peut réprimer un léger tremblement.

-« Tu as froid mon ange ? Viens… On retourne à la fête… » Lui murmura tendrement Harry.

-« Je… Je vais rentrer, j'ai pas envie de rester…-Répondit le blond-Tu… Viens avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-« Oui, je veux bien… » Répondit le brun, les yeux pétillants.

Draco lui prit les deux mains, enlaça ses doigts aux siens et ils transplanèrent chez lui.

Une fois arrivés, un silence gêné s'installa.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de l'inviter chez moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter d'aller chez lui ? »

-« On a l'air con là… » Fit remarquer Harry, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Draco, surpris, le regarda d'un drôle d'air et s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines. Ils étaient maintenant très proches.

Le blond souffla doucement sur les lèvres offertes du brun, qui déglutit.

-« Sache Potter, que je n'ai jamais l'air con ! C'est un blasphème que tu viens de prononcer… Je vais devoir… Me venger… » Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui entrouvrit aussitôt les siennes laissant la langue de Draco prendre possession de sa bouche.

Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et se colla contre lui. Quand aux mains d'Harry, elles étaient allées se loger autour du cou de Draco.

Ce dernier se mit à avancer faisant reculer le brun ; leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas, ils s'abreuvaient l'un de l'autre sans parvenir à étancher leur soif.

Harry buta contre le mur du salon et Draco se colla encore plus contre lui. Puis il se mit lentement à onduler ; son bassin frottant son érection à celle du brun qui ne pût s'empêcher de gémir longuement.

-« Alors, beau brun, ma vengeance te plait ? » Murmura sensuellement le blond, sa bouche effleurant celle d'Harry.

-« Dray… j'en peux plus, fais quelque chose… »

-« Supplie moi gentil Gryffondor… »

Et il ponctua sa réplique d'un coup de bassin plus violent qui fit gémir Harry de plus en plus fort.

-« Dracoooo, s'il te plait… »

Tout à coup, le brun se retrouva dans une pièce qui semblait être une chambre.

-« Dray, qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir, qu'il se retrouva allongé sur un lit, Draco sur lui.

-« On a transplané dans ma chambre… Ca te pose un problème ? » S'enquit le blond.

-« Non… Non. »

Et Draco reprit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité.

« C'est un vrai supplice ce qu'il me fait endurer… A mon tour ! »

Harry murmura un sort sans sa baguette et ils se retrouvèrent en boxer. Draco s'écarta légèrement surpris. Le brun en profita et renversa la situation.

Les mains se firent baladeuses et les gémissements s'intensifièrent.

Le brun partit en exploration dans le cou du blond, léchant chaque millimètre de la peau laiteuse qui s'offrait à lui sous les frémissements de sa Némésis.

Ses mains, loin de rester inactives, se débarrassèrent des deux boxers et entreprirent un langoureux massage sur le membre tendu de Draco qui n'était cette fois, plus que soupirs rauques.

-« Harry… Plus vite, je t'en supplie… »

Ce dernier stoppa tout vas et viens sentant le blond proche de l'orgasme. Un grognement de frustration se fit entendre. Les yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent un orage gris clair semblable à du métal en fusion.

-« Dray… Prends moi… Je te veux en moi. »

Le blond, surpris, se redressa légèrement.

-« Tu… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Oui… » Et Harry ponctua sa réponse d'un coup de bassin qui fit réagir instantanément le blond qui fondit sur les lèvres du brun en le renversant sous lui.

Tout en embrassant passionnément son Gryffondor, il mêla à son baiser deux doigts. Une fois fortement humidifiés, il les descendit lentement, effleurant le torse, les hanches, le sexe, puis l'entrée du brun.

Il glissa précautionneusement un doigt puis deux. Harry se cambra violemment mais il désirait tellement le blond qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Ce dernier entreprit des mouvements de ciseaux qui firent se tordre de plaisir le Survivant.

-« Dray… Maintenant ! »

Le blond retira ses doigts, se plaça correctement et pénétra lentement le brun.

-« Ca va Harry ? » S'inquiéta le blond.

En effet, le brun avait les larmes aux yeux.

-« Oh putain, Draco, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas ! »

Le blond, rassuré, entreprit des allers et venus de plus en plus rapide accompagné des mouvements de bassin d'Harry qui en voulait toujours plus.

Draco saisit la hampe dressée du brun et la massa fébrilement.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le summum du plaisir et ils jouirent en hurlant le prénom de leur amant.

Le blond s'écroula sur Harry, se retira et retomba lourdement à côté.

-« Whaou… » Souffla le brun.

-« C'était trop… » Continua Draco.

-« …Bon ! » Finit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Harry se blottit contre Draco qui resserra leur étreinte.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils profitaient juste de l'instant présent.

Et ils s'endormirent, heureux de s'aimer.

**FIN**

Alors verdict final ?


End file.
